Flash
by Gryffindorable
Summary: Lily Luna and the press, or at least that's how it's FanFiction. Freeverse. Honestly, the deepest, most personal thing I've ever written, and it would mean the world to me if you read and review.


Okay, so I don't own Harry Potter, but there's nothing specifically "Harry Potter" about this, anyway. I would like to thank you for reading it, as it is easily the deepest, most personal thing I've ever written. Thanks.

* * *

Flash

**flash**

? don't you hear the click ?

**they** want _**you**_ to

_smile_

**baby**

and **you** will

_**? won't you ?**_

**you** _always_ do

**flash**click_alwayssmile_

just another day

**flash**

? don't you hear the boom ?

_**you**_ want to

_scream_

**sugar**

but **you** won't

_**? will you ?**_

**you** _never_ do

**flash**boom_neverscream_

just another night

**flash**

? don't you hear the silence ?

**they** haven't noticed _**you're**_

_gone_

**doll**

soon they will

**? **_**won't **_**they ?**

but _**you've**_ _already_ left

**flash**silence_alreadygone_

just another escape

why do _**you**_ need to

? _escape_ ?

? **doll** ?

aren't _**you**_

? **their** treasured idol ?

? **baby** ?

why don't _**you**_ ever

? _scream_ ?

? **sugar** ?

**they** won't hear **_you_**

but _they_ will

_**darling**_

_they_ need to

_**sweetie**_

it

k... ...k

i... ...i

l.. ..l

l...l

s

_them_

to see _**you**_

(**beautiful**wonderful_happy_)

(_**you**_)

**change**adjust_hideyourself_

with a

**sweet**lovely_pictureperfect_

_smile_

and

**quiet**blank_ohsodead_

_**e**__y_**e**_**s**_

and **they**

**love**adore_worship_

**you**

**sugar**

when **you**

dress

how **they** like

and **you**

act

like **they** expect

and **you**

leap

because **they** say

jump

and **you** do

**? _don't you_ ?**

every single time

**baby**

because

what other choice

**? _do you have_ ?**

everywhere

_**you**_ look

_**angel**_

_**you're**_ surrounded by

**bravery**athletes_power_

geniuses_visionaries_**inventors**

_talent_**courage**purebeauty

help_kindness_**wit**

**hilarity**friendship_love_

_they're_ all

intelligence and ability and achievement

and

p-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n

and

when _**you**_

**look**seeyourself_stare_

in the

RORRIM|MIRROR

_**honey**_

all you find is that

p-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n

s_k_i_p_s a generation

(just not for your **cousins**)

(**or** your siblings)

(or **anyone** but you)

and

**maybe**perhaps_probably_

that is why _**you**_

**tolerate**love_subjectyourselfto_

**them**

because **you**

-:d:-:a:-:z:-:z:-:l:-:e:-

**them**

**doll**

just by

putting a

**sweet**lovely_pictureperfect_

smile

on **your**

**adorable**pale_maskofa_

face

and **they**

let you

*s,*,p,*,a,*,r,*,k,*,l,*,e*

**sugar**

when you

**giggle**talk_playdumb_

and **they're**

somehow

|b|l|i|n|d|

to _**your**_

**quiet**blank_ohsodead_

_**e**__y_**e**_**s**_

_**dear**_

and with every

**flash**click_alwayssmile_

**they** show you that

**you**

are **their**

**c**_u_rr**e**_n_t

p-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n

and

somewhere

nowhere near the back of _**your**_

**pretty**little_notsostupid_

head

_**sweetheart**_

_**you**_

**know**understand_accept_

that **they** are

…...up

**you**

building...

just

so **they** can

tear...

**you**

…...down

and

_**you**_ don't care

**?_ do you _?**

? _**darling**_ ?

but

**? _guess what_ ?**

_they_

do

_**sweetie**_

**? _don't you know_ ?**

_**angel**_

_they_

**listen**wish_wait_

for _**you**_ to

_scream_

with every

**flash**boom_neverscream_

because

it lets _them_ know _**you're**_

**stillalive**stillhere_stillyou_

_**beautiful**_

it tells them that _they_

could help _**you**_

if only **you'd** let _them_

and

**?_ don't you think _?**

_**darling**_

_their_ hearts

/\c/r\a/c\k/\

with every

**flash**click_alwayssmile_

because

_they_ know _**you're**_

**running**hiding_loosingyourself_

_**angel**_

_they_ can see

**beautiful**wonderful_happy_

_**you**_

f...a...d...i...n..g a..w...a...y...

and _they_ can't stop it

and

**? _don't you get it_ ?**

_**sweetheart**_

_they're_

**wishing**hoping_praying_

that _**you're**_ not

**flash**silence_alreadygone_

_**love**_

because

_**you**_ need to clean _**your**_

RORRIM|MIRROR

_**precious**_

and

it will show _**you**_

the truth

that

_they_ love _**you**_

because _**you**_ fight

(harder than anyone)

(_**darling**_)

_they_ know that

_**you're**_ not the best but that doesn't mean _**you**_ can't play

(_**you**_ do the best _**you**_ can)

(_**angel**_)

_they_ see _**you**_

are more powerful than anyone

(no one can compare)

(_**beautiful**_)

_they_ recognize

grades aren't the only way to be smart

(even the geniuses get jealous)

(_**sweetie**_)

_they_ try to

see the world like _**you**_ do

(because _**you've**_ got the best view)

(_**honey**_)

_they_ listen to

_**your**_ **amazing**revolutionary_innovative_ ideas

(_**your**_ mind is unique)

(_**sweetheart**__)_

_they_ watch _**you**_

because _**you**_ excel at whatever _**you**_ want to

(anything and everything)

(_**gorgeous**_)

_they_ respect that

_**you're**_ not afraid when everyone else cowers

(_**you**_ always stand tall)

(_**love**_)

_they_ see that

_**you**_ are gorgeous

(even if _**you**_ don't)

(_**dear**_)

_they_ love that

_**you're**_ always there with an offered hand

(even if _**you**_ don't know what _**you**_ can do)

(_**precious**_)

_they_ understand that

everyone's _**your**_ friend unless anyone hurts someone _**you**_ love

(_**you**_ don't even realize how fiercely protective _**you**_ are)

(_**sweetie**_)

_they_ laugh because

_**you**_ say just the right thing at just the right time

(funny, maybe a little snarky, but nevernevernever mean)

(_**sweetheart**_)

_they_ adore that

_**you**_ can help them float when _they_ start to sink

(laughs can save lives)

(_**beautiful**_)

_they're_ _**your**_ friends

simply because _**you**_ are _theirs_

(_**you**_ don't understand how important that is)

(_**honey**_)

_they_ love _**you**_

because there's nothing not to love

(please see that)

(_**darling**_)

(_please_)

and

yes

_**you**_ are surrounded

_**love**_

by

**bravery**athletes_power_

geniuses_visionaries_**inventors**

_talent_**courage**purebeauty

help_kindness_**wit**

**hilarity**friendship_love_

and

everywhere

_**you**_ look

_they_ are all

intelligence and ability and achievement

_**sweetie**_

_they_ are all

**s**_p_ec**i**_a_l

but

not

p-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n

_**angel**_

nevernevernever

p-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n

(not without _**you**_)

(_**precious**_)

but

_**you**_ are

p-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n

_**darling**_

because of _them_

so

remember

_**gorgeous**_

that _they_

love

_**you**_ because

_**you**_ are

_**you**_

and

next time

there's a

**flash**

and _**you**_ hear a click

**know**understand_accept_

_**you**_ don't

_always_

have to

_smile_

it's not

**flash**click_alwayssmile_

_**dear**_

it's

**flash**click_smileifyouwantto_

(so long as _**your**_)

(_**e**__y_**e**_**s**_)

(are)

(**glittering**laughing_fulloflife_)

(_**precious**_)

and

next time

there's a

**flash**

and _**you're**_ deafened by a boom

**know**understand_accept_

that

_**you**_ don't have to

_never_

_scream_

it's not

**flash**boom_neverscream_

_**angel**_

it's

**flash**boom_screamifyouneedto_

(because _they_ are)

(waiting)

(ready to)

(**help**comfortyou_offerahugandahand_)

(_**love**_)

and

next time

there's a

**flash**

and all _**you**_ hear is silence

**know**understand_accept_

that _**you**_

haven't

_already_

_gone_

it's not

**flash**silence_alreadygone_

_**honey**_

it's

**flash**silence_stillhere_

(silence)

(because _**you**_ are)

(**sillalive**stillhere_stillyou_)

(and _**you**_ can)

(_**beautiful**_)

and

remember

(**always**please_forever_)

(remember)

_**sweetheart**_

_they_ love _**you**_

because of

_**you**_

...so...

**flash**

? do _**you**_ hear a click ?

**they** want _**you**_ to

_smile_

**baby**

but _**you**_ won't

_**? will you ?**_

? _**precious**_ ?

_**you**_ _never_ do

(_unless __**you**__ want to_)

**flash**click_smileifyouwantto_

today is a new day

**flash**

? do _**you**_ hear the boom ?

_**you**_ want to

_scream_

**sugar**

and _**you**_ will

_**? won't you ?**_

? _**gorgeous**_ ?

_**you**_ always do

(_when __**you**__ need to_)

**flash**boom_screamifyouneedto_

the night is almost past

**flash**

? do _**you**_ hear the silence ?

**they** think _**you're**_

_gone_

**doll**

but _**you**_ aren't

_**? are you ?**_

? _**angel**_ ?

_**you**_ never were

(_**you're**_ still here)

flashsilencestillhere

_**you**_ don't need an escape

because

_**you**_ are

**brave**athletic_powerful_

genius_visionary_**inventor**

_talented_**courageous**purebeauty

helpful_kind_**witty**

**hilarious**friendly_loving_

_**you**_

are all

intelligence and ability and achievement

and

p-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n

_**honey**_

(because of _them_)

because

_**you**_

*s,*,p,*,a,*,r,*,k,*,l,*,e*-:d:-:a:-:z:-:z:-:l:-:e:-|b|l|i|n|d|

everyone

(_them_ and **them**)

(_**sweetie**_)

when

(because)

_**you**_

are

_**you**_

nevernevernever

forget

that

it's

**flash**click_smileifyouwantto_

_**gorgeous**_

and it's

**flash**boom_screamifyouneedto_

_**precious**_

and it's

**flash**silence_stillhere_

_**sweetheart**_

because _**you**_ have

_them_

_**love**_

and

_they_ love

**beautiful**wonderful_happy_

_**you**_

(**always**please_forever_)

(forget **them**)

(_**dear**_)

(please)

_**you**_

nevernevernever

need to

**change**adjust_hideyourself_

_**beautiful**_

(because _**you**_)

(**were**are_willalwaysbe_)

((not just))

((**c**_u_rr**e**_n_t))

(p-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n)

just be

_**you**_

_**honey**_

**brave**athletic_powerful_

genius_visionary_**inventor**

_talented_**courageous**purebeauty

helpful_kind_**witty**

**hilarious**friendly_loving_

_**you**_

**beautiful**wonderfulhappy

_**you**_

and

_**darling**_

_**you'll**_

*s,*,p,*,a,*,r,*,k,*,l,*,e*-:d:-:a:-:z:-:z:-:l:-:e:-|b|l|i|n|d|

everyone

(_them_ and **them**)

with every

**flash**

if **you** would

just

be

_**you**_

* * *

As I said before, this is extemely personal, so you have no idea of how much it would mean to me if you'd review. Flames, though accepted and taken into consideration, are not appriciated in this situation.

Also, if you want to use any of this for whatever, just give me credit, okay?

Check out my other stories, too, please, but I'd love it if you reviewed.

3

Gryffindorable


End file.
